The more i drink
by Lizz281
Summary: Multi-chaptered, the girls go out to have a good night and meet some people along the way.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as they arrive and take a seat Hanna starts ordering shots for all of them, but Aria screams over to the bartender and orders a water for herself because she knows she can't handle a lot of alcohol in her system. Hanna says," why are you ordering a water were drinking tonight, come on." Aria looks at her and says, "I would but its probably better if I don't remember last time I didn't even remember the whole day Han" and takes a drink of her water when it arrives with the shots.

Emily just nods, Spencer says, "come on just a little bit we did come to have some fun" and hands her a shot and says, "I'll stop you before you go overboard okay" giving her a reassuring smile, so Aria grabs it and just drinks it in a matter of seconds and says, "when you put it that way, LETS START THIS NIGHT!" Hanna just screams "THEIRS MY KINDA ARIA!" And they all laugh and all grab one of the shots from the table and start drinking it.

Of course Hanna says, "do y'all want to start a drinking game" raising an eyebrow to all of the girls. Aria immediately says, "no Han you already know I don't want to go overboard with my drinking." Emily says, "Aria we won't go overboard and I'm pretty sure you can take a lot of shots without getting yourself drunk come on just ONE game." Aria nods and says, "if I get drunk y'all better take care of me" and screams at the bartender, "20 shots and keep them coming" and looks at them "better?" and starts laughing at their surprised looks.

As soon as the twenty shots arrive Hanna puts five shots in front of each of them and says, "who ever can finish them faster wins" and everyone nods and Hanna says, "three, two, one, GO!" And they all start chugging them and the first one to finish is Emily and screams, "I WON YEEESSS!" Getting peoples attention and they start to surround them and start screaming to the other girls, "CHUG CHUG CHUG!" Till their finished drinking and say YEA. And Spencer screams to the bartender, "KEEP THEM COMING"

**About two hours later of drinking:**

While their finishing their latest drinking game some guy from the crowd thats watching them screams at them, "YALL SHOULD GO SING, IT WILL BE AWESOME" they all look at each other and start getting up earning cheering from the crowd around them. When they start to walk Aria and Hanna start tripping and almost falling face down on the floor, but before that happens two guys grab them from their waist just in time and help them to the karaoke machine and when their about to walk away. Hanna screams, "WAIT WHA...T ARE YOUR NAMMMEES" fumbling over her words and laughing after and the guys look back and the guy that helped Hanna says, "I'm Caleb and this is my buddy Ezra." And then says, "if you need us we are sitting over their" pointing to a booth near where they were sitting before and then walk away.

While they were talking Spencer and Emily also got help from a guy and a girl and on their way to the stage ask them their name the guy helping Spencer says, "I'm Toby and this is Maya." Helping them on to the stage and also telling them along the way where they're sitting which happened to be the same place Ezra and Caleb are sitting and when Spencer and Emily are successfully on stage walk away.

All the girls look at each other and Hanna screams, "I THINK WE GOT SOME DATES THEY ARRREEE CUTE" and then grab each other and jump up and down till they get dizzy and stop and hold each other up before they fall. The person controlling the karaoke machine ask them what do they want to sing and at the same time they scream at the same time "Raise Your Glass by P!nk" and grab some drinks near them.

When they hear the start of the song they start screaming it to each other, "RIGHT, RIGHT, TURN OFF THE LIGHTS" while their singing they get confused and start singing other song lyrics and then just start dancing like idiots singing, "RAISE YOUR GLASS YEA" and start just drinking, dancing, singing not caring because their having a blast. When the music stops and they finish, people just cheer and they stumble down the steps and just start trying to walk to their booth but again almost falling and again getting help from Ezra, Caleb, Toby, and Maya.

When the girls are in their seats they see them about to leave so they ask if they'll like to sit with them and leave some space for them to sit. They agree and sit with them but also get some chairs knowing they don't fit in that little booth when their situated they start talking. And when more drinks come they all start drinking together.

**After an hour:**

They all start getting up to go Ezra holding Aria up, Caleb holding Hanna up, Toby holding Spencer up, Maya holding Emily up. As soon as they get out into the cool night air Toby asks, "where do y'all live?" The girls of course drunk just mumble some things that can't be understandable. And then the guys and Maya look at each other and Toby says, "should we take them into our apartments." Ezra says, "well we can't just leaving here and we don't know where they live so..." scratching at the back of his neck looking for agreement from his friends. Caleb says, "yea so I'll take Hanna, Toby you take Spencer, Ezra you take Aria, and Maya you take Emily."

They all nod and then Maya says, "no funny business guys they're drunk and don't know what their doing so just let them sleep" and then they all say "yea." Than she adds, "I don't know about you guys but I like Emily a lot so..." And they look at each other silently knowing the same about them self liking who their holding than say goodbye and go to their separate apartments to get some rest.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**These next chapters will be how the girls wake up and learn about what they did that night and it will be separate POV's of each four girls. And just wanted to take this time to say thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following it really means a lot.**

**Aria's POV:**

As I'm waking up I can already feel the growing headache coming so I groan and try to put my hand to my forehead, but I feel some arms around me. I open my eyes to see that I'm not in my own apartment and then look at the man that is holding me and then I wonder what happened and look at my self and see that I'm still dressed so I let out a thankful sigh. Then I wonder who brings a girl to their apartment and not do anything and then kind of appreciate that this guy is respectful even tho I don't remember anything after taking that first shot and then internally blame the girls for not stopping me from drinking too much like they promised.

I kind of take a minute and just look at the man he is cute and tell my self 'good choice Aria' and then hear a little laugh come out of him I look at him expecting him to open his eyes, but he doesn't maybe he laughs in his sleep that's cute. I try to escape his arms but he just holds me even closer so I just stay in his grasp and try to think of what happened yesterday and at some point I fall into a deep and comfortable sleep.

**Some hours later:**

I wake up to the smell of pancakes and to my head pounding even more than last time I woke up. Groaning I roll over to my stomach and put my head into the pillow trying to escape this headache. At some point I hear footsteps coming near me and then a deep and soft voice its like a voice that can get a girl to melt just with a single word. Then I snap out of it and listen to what he's saying "would you like some aspirin" so I look at him he's sporting a soft smile extending some aspirins in one hand and a glass of water in the other. I nod and sit up on the bed and grab the aspirins and throw them into my mouth and then pass them with the water and then sigh feeling the headache slow down and than say, "thanks I needed that."

He said, "yea no problem so I made some pancakes will you like some" my stomach growls and I say, "I think that answers it" and I laugh getting up slowly and going to sit at the stool. As he put a plate in front of me I realise I still don't know his name so I kind of laugh at myself and ask, "sorry but I don't remember anything from yesterday um what's your name" I'm kind of embarrassed that I don't remember his name so I blush a little bit. He chuckles and say, "I kind of figured that you won't remember because you could hardly stand yesterday, I'm Ezra."

I laugh with him because I must have looked like an idiot "was I that drunk, oh gosh I knew I shouldn't have drank so much." He just nods and takes a bite of his pancake and when he swallows it he say, "well at least you didn't go crazy as to dancing on the bar like others do (laughing) but you and your friends did go to the karaoke machine and dance, sing, and drink more so." Embarrassed I put my hands on my face and say, "did we actually do that did we even know the words to the song" looking at him also taking a bite of my pancake. He shakes his head and says, "nope just the beginning and just kept screaming that over and over with some other song lyrics."

Finishing my pancake I just slap myself internally at just imagining of how I must have looked the whole night. "Do you know were my friends are at and if we did any more stupid things." He got up and got my plate and his and put it in the sink saying. "We'll me and my friends were helping y'all at not falling because y'all kept drinking and that's the craziest thing y'all did other than all your drinking games and your friends are with my friends because we asked were you lived but of course all y'all did is murmer some things so we just brought y'all to our places because we didn't want to leave y'all their."

Thanking him I ask of how we started talking and he told me that we asked them to sit with us and told me along the way about Toby, Caleb, and Maya and then I say, "thanks for being so nice and keeping us safe, I kind of feel like an idiot actually drinking too much I was planning at not drinking at all but my friends were like have a good time so of course I overdrank." He nods and smiles at me saying, "its no problem at all it looked like you had fun so..." I smile at him and get up off the stool and start looking around his apartment its small but cozy and see he has a lot of books so I go over to his bookshelf and see has as much of books like in my apartment.

As I'm looking at all the books I see my favorite book 'To Kill a Mockingbird' and say, "that's my favorite" holding it up and gesturing to the book he looks at it and says, "to kill a mockingbird that's my favorite book too i've read it so many times I never get tired of it" standing next to me and sends a smile my way and it makes my stomach have butterflies so I look back at the book and put it back and say, "you have a lot of books that I love here, what do you do for a living." He smiles even bigger hearing that she loves his books most girls don't like reading and gets even more interested on knowing her and says, "I'm an English teacher at a high school and you." I smile because that was my favorite subject well still is and say, "well right now I'm writing a book and I just got a teaching job at a high school I'm starting this Monday that was part of why we were celebrating."

Ezra looks way happier just hearing that and says, "well congratulations first where are you working and what is the book going to be about if you don't mind me asking?" I like that he's actually interested most guys ask about other things because they think English is boring but Ezra is way different than most guys and that just make me fall more for him. And noticing I've been silent for a long time I say, "well the book is going to be about how my life was when I was a teenager and everything that happened in my life" I look everywhere but at him and quickly say, "and I'm teaching at Rosewood High" I see a Ezra's smile grow even bigger if possible and he says, "I work there too, and I'm going to get that book as soon as its released it sounds like its going to be a big hit."

For the rest of the day they just sit around and talk about themselves and what they love, they find out that they like a lot of the same things.

**Well that's the second chapter, I wanted to ask if I should make this a story other than multi-chaptered and should I make it surround Aria and Ezra because I have some ideas for them. Should I please review I need to know your opinions about this, next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Somebody asked about their age Aria is 22, Spencer is 23, Hanna is 22, Emily is 23, Ezra is 24, Toby is 24, Caleb is 23, Maya is 24, and you will find out their jobs along the way. I'm also going to continue with all the girls, and thank you for reviewing.**

**Spencer's POV:**

Waking up with a huge headache I immediately put my hands to my face already trying to block it away. As I'm doing all this I feel strong arms around me I look at the men that is doing this and see that he is quite handsome and feel really good at picking them even being drunk. I try to remember a little bit from yesterday but all I see is blur so I just stop already knowing this headache will get worse and swivel my way out of his arms.

I go straight to his kitchen when I arrive I get everything out to make coffee. While waiting for the coffee to be ready I hear his bed sheets moving so I look that way and see him rubbing his eyes and then looking my way and he says, "hey Spencer." Not wanting to be rude I wave at him and ask of course not knowing his name, "um I don't want to be rude but I really don't remember _anything_ so I sure don't remember your name" he gives me a silly smile and says, "no its fine I'm Toby and I kind of knew you wouldn't remember me because you and your friends were out of it."

Laughing at his answer I don't even want to think about what we were doing and say, "we'll I'm sure we were idiots, but I don't understand how us being idiots got your attention to be nice enough to let me stay with you" gesturing to his bed. He nodded and got two mugs and poured the coffee for each of them and said, "we'll first we were helping you and your friends from falling most of the time and we were talking for like an hour and when we were going home we asked where y'all lived but all y'all did is mumble something so we thought that it will be safe bringing y'all to our apartments than leaving yall their."

I nodded and said thank you and got up to look around his apartment and saw most thing he owned were hand made and I felt the wood was the kind that you actually put quite thinking to it so it will be the perfect texture to it. And I'm intrigued in it and ask, "do you work in construction or something most things that I've seen around your apartment are hand made?" He looks up surprised because most girls don't actually seem to see those kind of things and just want things to be cute. He says, "yes I am and yes I made them some time ago, if you don't mind me asking how do you know so much from just looking at it?"

His question is actually different from other guys they mostly don't pay attention to her intelligence in things like that and say, "I don't mind and I work at designing homes and give my ideas on what kind of things people should buy if they don't know what they want." Smiling Toby gets more interesting on knowing Spencer and gestures her to sit with him. And asks, "I don't know anyone that does that anymore its sounds interesting when did you start to want to do that."

I smile big and say, "well when I was a teenager I was going to design our barn behind my house because I was going to live there but my sister started living there I was sad but I just starting doing it to my room. My parent wanted me to be a lawyer like them I knew a lot and was good at it but my passion was on designing so I decided to do that for college and it worked out. When I got out of college I got a job and since then I've been doing that and I love it and what about you and construction."

Toby was sporting a huge smile and said, "well that's good you followed your dreams its impressing most people follow everybody else's ideas because their scared of being wrong. And you asked about my job I wanted to build things so I got a job and know I'm here I'm just doing this to get up on the scale and then I'm going to try to make my own business for construction."

For the rest of the day Spencer and Toby talked about their life right at that moment, about their family, past, and what they hoped for the future. Along the way they find that they have a lot alike.

**Well there's the third chapter thanks for reading, thanks again about the reviews and just wanted to say it actually makes my day way better to know y'all like it a lot and makes me want to write the next chapter. Next chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing it means a lot to me, here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

**Hanna's POV:**

I'm awoken to sunlight on my face and a huge headache groaning I roll over to find a man in the side of me. I pull my head up from the pillow, but as soon as I do I regret it because it just makes my head hurt even more. Taking a minute to close my eyes and try to control the pain I then take a look at the man sleeping. I wonder what's his name and how I got into his bed and quickly check my self and thankfully I'm fully clothed. After thinking even more I just give up and try to fall back asleep to get rid of this huge headache and successfully go into a peaceful sleep with the thought of being near this beautiful stranger.

**Around two hours later:**

I wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs and a empty bed so I open my eyes to see the mans back to me. I just roll over a little and feel my head pounding even more than last time I woke up. I get up and go to where he's at and ask, "do you have aspirin or something." He looks at me and laughs a little then opens a cabinet door and hands me the pill bottle. I take it and as soon as I open it take two pills and let out a thankful sigh to the feel of this headache getting less painful and sit at one of the chairs with my hands on my face.

I stay like that for a few minutes till I hear the man's voice say, "would you like some breakfast, greasy food actually helps hangovers trust me I've been through it." I get up and go slowly to the table and sit down and say, "thanks most of the time when I'm hungover I just sleep all day." He laughs and says, "yea I did that too till I had an excuse to just eat greasy food" I laugh with him and say, "by the way what's your name I don't remember one thing from last night." He nods and takes a bite of his bacon then says, "I'm Caleb don't worry I know your name Hanna we met last night when you and your friends were drunk."

While were eating breakfast he tells me about all the dumb things we were doing like trying to sing, dance, and that we were just drinking like it was water. Along the way we laugh so hard that I almost spit the water I was drinking and my head does feel better after eating but my stomach hurts over laughing so much. When he throws our plates away he gets his phone and says, "I got a video of when y'all were at the karaoke machine if you want to see it."

I think about it and say, "sure so I can see how much of idiots we were" laughing at only imagining how we were acting. He pressed play and it starts when I scream ' I THINK WE GOT SOME DATES THEY ARRREEE CUTE' and I blush knowing we were talking about Caleb and his friends. I see him in the corner of my eye smirk a little. As the video ends I shake my head at how drunk we were and how we didn't know the words to Raise your glass by P!nk. "I can't believe we were drunk enough to forget the words to Raise Your Glass that's like one of my favorite songs to sing too."

He laughs and says, "well you drank enough to forget any song" I laugh with him and say, "don't make me laugh my stomach is hurting more than my head." He nods and so I get up and look around his apartment and see a lot of electronics around so I ask, "what do you work as" gesturing to everything in the apartment. Caleb says, "I work at fixing computers and other electronics and I can hack them too" I'm quite interested in that and say, "well I'm impressed most people aren't patient enough that's good that you are."

Caleb smiles that she's interested in that kind of things and says, "what do you do" I smile and say, "I'm a clothing designer, I'm just helping but I'm trying to make my own line in the future." He smiles and says, "well I like what you're wearing I'm sure everyone will buy your clothes if I was a girl I would." I laugh at his comment and say, "thanks and for saying if you were a girl you'll buy it." Caleb laughs and says, "well you're very welcome" smiling at me.

For the rest of the day we just spend telling each other funny stories from the past and learn a lot about each other.

**Well theirs the next chapter hope you liked it, please review it makes my days better, next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing, here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

**Emily's POV:**

Waking up to a huge headache I groan and snuggle deeper into the covers while doing this I find myself snuggling into a person. I pick my head up to find I'm sharing a bed with a woman I scrunch my eyebrows up trying to think about last night. But, I don't remember one bit trying to remember more just makes my head pound even more than before so I stop and just try to fall back asleep.

**2-3 hours later:**

I wake up some time later to the smell of pancakes I open my eyes and see the woman that was next to me now at the kitchen dancing around to some music that is playing low. I get up slowly and then rub my face than leaving one of my hands on my forehead. When I sit down at one of the chairs I hear her say, "here" handing me a bottle of aspirins I take it and grab two then pass them.

Sitting their for a few minutes just listening to the music I say, "I love this band" she looks at me and says, "that's my favorite band." I smile at her and then ask, "sorry I don't remember your name?" She looks at me and says, "its no problem I'm Maya and don't worry I know your name Emily, I kind of knew you won't remember because I met you when you were drunk already so."

Laughing at the thought of Maya seeing me drunk I ask, "so what did we do was it something embarrassing?" She nods and says, "well other than having a lot of drinking games y'all went and did karaoke well not really because yall didn't even know the lyrics to Raise Your Glass by P!nk and were really just dancing on the stage." I just groan at thinking at how dumb we must of looked like.

Maya puts a plate with a pancake in front of me and says, "eat, it will help with your hangover." I get the syrup and put it on my pancake and then take a bite and say, "so how long were we drinking?" She looks at me and then laughs and says, "like four or five hours oh and when y'all were supposedly singing y'all were also drinking." I shake my head and say, "well know I sound like an alcoholic" jokingly and laugh she joins in and then says, "well at least you didn't throw up."

I nod and say, "well all that drinking is going to make me workout more to lose it" and she looks at me with raised eyebrows as to ask why and so I say, "i'm a swimmer training for Olympics after I finished college i got hired and know i'm just training for the next one." Maya smiles and says, "well you look like a swimmer" I look around at the apartment and see a guitar, rowing patels, trophies, and other things. I get up and go to the trophies and see it says her name and Rowing on it i look at Maya and say, "are you in Rowing?" She looks at what I'm holding and says, "yea I'm in a team everyone has some of the trophies but know were training even more because we got ACCEPTED TO BE IN THE OLYMPICS!"

I say congratulations and jump up and down like her and say, "were both going to be there that's awesome" and she nods at me and gestures for me to sit on the couch as she sits down and I do. We start talking about our plans and how we planned to win. She talked about her group and I talked about the people I'm with, than about other thing we're into.

**Theirs the next chapter hope you liked it, and by the way the story has like about two chapters left, I'll update next chapter tomorrow or the next day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reviewing, here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

At the end of the day after Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily talked to Ezra, Toby, Caleb, and Maya the girls decided to meetup to talk about what happened that night and where were they all after.

They all decided to meet up at Spencer's apartment to talk the first one to arrive was Aria and when she arrived they both confirmed with just a look that they were with a guy earlier and squealed together when they they broke away from their embrace they went to sit down on the couches in the living room.

"First of all I thought y'all were going to stop me from drinking like you said last night", Aria said trying to stay serious but then just laughed and let the huge smile spread across her face.

Spencer was about to ask her something, but a knock was heard and then the front door opening with Hanna and Emily stepping in with huge smiles like Spencer and Aria have. And, they all look at each other then run to each other and have a group hug while squealing. After their little moment they all sit in the living room.

Spencer was the first to speak, "okay so first I want to say that I was with Toby a guy that was helping us with his friends last night, and I think y'all were with his friends yes or no." Looking at the rest of the girls for assurance they all said yes and each girl said who they were with. They couldn't help but smile even bigger if even possible.

"Okay if none of you are going to say it I'm saying it, we need to have like a double date but yall know all four of us so...yea I don't know what's it called, but you know what I'm trying to say." Hanna said excitedly and the girls nodded in understanding.

"Well I say yes because I want to meet who y'all were with and it will be fun." Aria said while thinking how it will be like to have everyone together.

Emily laughed at how excited they were and said, "well I agree too and have y'all noticed that we all finally have a date at the same time, and we never do." Laughing they all think about it and its true when one of them has a boyfriends the other ones don't this is like once in a lifetime and Aria says suggestedly, "maybe that's a sign" and they all laugh but also think about it.

They all agree and then Hanna says, "we should all call them and put them on speaker so we can hear what they say but we don't let them know that were with each other okay" and they all nod "so who calls first" Hanna says looking at all the girls. The girl look at Hanna and Emily says, "you're the one that wants to do it so you do it first" Hanna nods and takes her phone out.

She pressed his name then the speaker button and shushed the girls and waited for Caleb to answer after some rings he answered and said, "hey Han" she smiled and said, "hey Caleb um I wanted to ask if you'll like to go on a date with me and our friends" on the other side Caleb was smiling because its actually official their dating and she said it out loud, he heard Hanna say hello and got out of his little world and said, "yea sure when are we doing this?" She thought about it and then said, "next week on Saturday" and he agreed and then they both said goodbye.

Hanna looked at the girls and then asked, "who's next?" and Spencer and Emily pointed to Aria. Aria just rolled her eyes and said, "really guys whatever" and then got her phone out and looked through her contacts and then pressed on Ezra's name and put it on speaker waiting for him to pick up. On like the second ring and Ezra's voice came in thru the speaker as he said, "hey beautiful" Aria blushes and the girls say aww and make kissy faces to her and she just rolls her eyes. She then says into the phone "hey Ezra, so I called to ask if you'll like to go on a date with our friends" he smiles even though she can't see him and says, "sure and when will it be that I get to see you." She blushes even deeper and says, "next week on Saturday" he agreed and they said their goodbyes. After Aria hung up all the girls were saying how sweet he was and then after they finished their little outburst Aria asked, "so who's next know?"

Hanna screamed Emily's name and then the girls laughed and Emily got her phone and dialed Maya's number and put it on speaker. She answered after like two or three rings and she said, "hey Em" and Emily smiles at hearing her voice and says, "hey Maya I wanted to ask if you'll like to go on a date with our friends?" On the other side Maya was smiling ear to ear at hearing her say their officially dating in words. Then comes out of her little world and says, "sure spending time with you I will always say yes." Emily blushes and the girls look at her and also send her kissy faces and squealed earning a shhh from Emily. Maya and Emily said their goodbyes and then she said, "Spencer you're the last one left"

Spencer got her phone out and dialed Toby's number and put it on speaker he almost answered immediately and said, "hey Spence" Spencer smiled at just hearing his voice and said, "hey Toby I wanted to ask if you want to go on a date with our friends like a double date but it will be four dates." Toby smiled even though she couldn't see him and said, "any time I get to spend with you of course" they talked about the details and then said their goodbyes.

For the rest of the night they talked about the night before of how dumb they must of looked, and how their not going to drink that much now that they're getting too old for that. And they talked about Caleb, Ezra, Maya, Toby and how they spend the day with them. They all had their moments, after talking about their dates they stayed to have a movie night.

**Hope you enjoyed and I saw that y'all want me to continue the story, if I do I want to tell y'all next week I start school so that means the updates will be slower. And give me some ideas of what I could do after the next chapter, next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing it means a lot so here's the next chapter.**

Saturday couldn't come faster each girl was just waiting for this day to come, but to their luck it was taking forever to arrive. When they woke up that day they all woke up in a happy mode knowing what's coming from today. They all agreed to go to Hanna's apartment before they got ready for their date. When they arrived they all had a large smile on their face, if they tried to erase the smile it was a lot harder than they imagined. There they all were just smiling at each other until Hanna said, "okay I know were all excited but we need to see what were going to wear and where we are going to go for the date." They all noded and take a moment to think of where they will go for their date. They all were thinking about a great idea, Aria was the first to speak and said, "what about we go to the amusement park they just opened up?"

They all said yes at the same time and laughed after and Emily said, "that will be fun, we can also do that racing thing and see what couple wins." They all nodded and Spencer said, "were going to win and beat y'all" she said winking at them and everyone went on saying how they were going to win. They all stopped at some point and laughed at their outburst, Spencer looked at the clock and said "if we want to actually go on this date we should go home and get ready." As their getting ready to leave Aria asks, "wait when should we all arrive their?" When she says this they all think about it and Spencer says, "how about around four so we could go on every ride" They all agree and as their leaving they reminded each other to call their respected others to tell them that their going to an amusement park for their date and they all nod and leave to get ready.

**Hanna's POV:**

When all the girls leave I get my phone and dial Caleb's number when he answers he says, "hey Hanna can't wait to see you later I've missed you" I blush and say, "I've missed you too, so me and the girls think that we should go to an amusement park." As I'm speaking I get my things to shower and put some clothes out that I might wear. But, I just leave it all out so I can choose later, when I'm finished talking Caleb says "that sounds like fun I love roller coaster do you?" As soon as I hear the words _roller coasters_ I get excited and say "yes I love them so much" he chuckles and then asks "when should I pick you up?" I think about it and look at my watch and say, "well were all meeting up at the amusement park at around four so how about 3:30?" He says yes and they talk a little bit more and then hang up and say how they can't wait to see each other.

**Aria's POV:**

As soon as I get home I put my things in my couch and pull my phone out. I dial Ezra's number and as its ringing I get a bag of chips and a water. When Ezra answers I already have some chips in my mouth and I try to say 'hey' but it sounds like mumbling and she tries to clear her throat fast. In the other side of the phone you can hear Ezra laughing and he says, "Aria?" She clears her throat and then says, "hey sorry I was just eating some chips" he chuckles and say "its fine, I missed you" I smile even though he can't see me and I say, "I do to good thing we have a date today oh and about that me the girls think that we should go to the amusement park."

"

As I'm talking I put my chips up, close my water, and go to my room and take some clothes out so I can pick my outfit later. When I'm finished talking Ezra says, "that sounds like fun so do you like rollercoasters?" when he asks this my mind flashes to when I was smaller and I was terrified of them. So I say, "well when I was smaller I was terrified of them and I haven't getting in one for a long time so I don't know." He doesn't say nothing for a few seconds but then says, "well if you get scared I'll be right next to you" I smile at his comment and I say "thanks." We talk a bit longer and then we say goodbye so I can take a shows and get ready.

**Spencer's POV:**

When I get home I put my things in my room and get my phone out and dial Toby's phone number. While it's ringing I go sit on my bed and when I do Toby answers and says, "hey Spencer I can't wait for later I've missed you" I smile even though he can't see me and I say, "I've missed you too and I just wanted to tell you that the girls and I want to go to an amusement park for the date, is that fine." He nods even though she can see him and he says, "yea I love going to those its been a long time since I've been to one so it will be fun." As he's talking I get up and go to my closet and take some clothes out that I might use and after he's finished talking I say, "yea it'll be fun." Toby then asks, "so when should I pick you up" I tell him and we talk a bit longer and then we say goodbye so I could get ready.

**Emily's POV:**

As I get home I put all my things on my kitchen counter and take my phone out and dial Maya's number. I sit on my couch and some seconds later Maya answers and says, "hey Emily I missed you can't wait for later on." I smile very big and say, "I missed you too and me and the girls want to go to the amusement park for our date is that okay with you." She answers immediately saying, "of course I love amusement parks, my parents always took me when they had the chance do you like them." I nod even though she can't see me and I say, "yes" we talk for a bit longer until I tell her I need to get ready.

**Thank for reading next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day, and it will be time for the date.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, Sorry I took so long its just that since school started I didn't have time, but now I'm back and here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing, means a lot and so this is the girls getting ready to go. Its going to be separate POV's of all the girls, okay enough of me talking hope you enjoy it, and somebody asked me last time where they live, they live in New York.**

**Hanna POV:**

As soon as I finish taking a shower I put a tank top on, and some shorts on to do my hair and makeup. I dry my hair with my towel and then get my blow dryer out and plug it in and also my strainer. Before I do anything else I get my phone and put Pandora on and start just singing to it who doesn't need music to get ready. After I blow dry my hair for about twenty minutes I then straighten my hair. After I'm finished doing my hair I take out all my makeup and pick all the ones I want. I don't go all out because were going to the amusement park plus is going to be hot out side.

After I'm done with my hair and makeup I go to my bedroom and look at the clothes on my bed that I picked out. I look at all of them and choose to go with some booty shorts that are a bit faded but perfect color and a tank top that says 'Classic' and has a motorcycle on it with sign on it like what you see on the road. Then I look at what I could wear with this and pick black sandals that have designs on it, and as I'm going to walk out my room I get an idea at what I could add to my out fit and find some sunglasses that go perfect with this, and then get a neckles to top it all off.

Before I forget I take some money and put it in my pocket, and I look at the clock and see I have half an hour before Caleb should be here so I just get a magazine and read it for the time being. As I finishes reading another magazine I hear a knock at the door. Smiling I run to the door and open the door to revealing Caleb holding some flowers and his smile that I love so much. I open the door wider to let him come in and as he enters he says, "these beautiful flowers are for this beautiful lady" and I blush and say, "well thank you" and get the flowers and say that I'm going to put them in a vase and that he could look around the apartment and he smiles at me and starts to look around. As I'm putting the flowers in the vase I breath in the amazing sent.

When I'm finished I go to where Caleb's at and see he's looking at one of my designing books. I look at what drawing he's looking at and see is one of my old designs and say, "what do you think." He looks at me and says, "well I'm not a girl but this is really good" I say thanks and then look at the clock and say "if we don't want to be late we should go" and he agrees I get my keys from the counter and we leave my apartment and head to the amusement park.

**Emily's POV:**

When I get out of the shower I dry my hair and put a oversized shirt on and get my dryer and straightener out. I blow dry my hair while singing to Beyonce as loud as I can and then straighten my hair and keep singing and dancing to Beyonce because who doesn't love her. After I'm done with my hair I put some make up on, as I check my self I smile proudly and keep singing to Beyonce as I'm going to my closet to pick my clothes out.

Dancing into my closet I spin around to the sound of the music, not able to keep myself from stopping. As the song ends i scan through my clothes and my eyes land on my favorite tank top that I love to wear when its hot out. When I'm getting the shirt I see some short shorts that will go great and I smile bright and put it on while I keep dancing to Beyonce and looking at my self in the mirror. Thinking for a little bit I decide to get some sunglasses. I look at the clock and see there's about ten minutes left for Maya to come and pick me up so I blast my music even higher and keep singing and dancing into my living room.

On my way I pick up some money, my phone, and my converse to put on. As I get to my living room one of my favorite songs from Beyonce blast through my speakers and I scream a little and start to sing along to Single Ladies. While I'm dancing to this at some point I hear a knock at the door so I keep dancing, but towards the door and when I open it I hear a little giggle. I look at the source and see Maya smiling large and giggling a little and I smile at how cute she is. I gesture for her to come in and she nods and comes in. I run into my bathroom and turn of my music and then go back to where Maya's at as I sit next to her she says, "so I see your a fan of Beyonce" raising an eyebrow at me. I smile and say, "yes she's the best I love all her song and I have all of her albums downloaded into my phone" I say proudly. She smiles even bigger and I smile too and look at my clock and say, "we should get going if we don't want to be late." She agrees and so I gather my things and we leave my apartment and start to go to the amusement park.

**Spencer's POV:**

When I get out of the shower I get my blow dryer, straighten out and I plug them in and then take out my brush. I start to blow dry my hair and while doing this I take my phone out and press play on Pandora. I put it as loud as I can and put it on the counter and start to sing along to the songs coming on. When I'm finished blow drying my hair I brush my hair and untangle it when i'm done I go over it fast with my strainer. When I'm done I put some make up on and go to my closet after putting all my stuff up.

When I get into my closet I look at it and get some jean shorts, a tank top, and a some black converse that are a little worn out, but still good enough to wear. When I get dressed I grab some sunglasses that match my whole outfit. As I'm humming to the song that just came on I dance around and then go towers my living room. While I'm dancing around I grab some money, phone, and my keys and put them on my table when I get to my living room.

Looking at my watch I see that I still have some time to kill so I just lay on the couch humming to the songs being played. After about ten minutes of this I hear a knock at my door so I get up and open the door to reveal Toby with some flowers. I smile big and gesture for him to come in on his way in he hands me the flowers and says, "these are for you my lady" I blush a little and say, "well thank you." I tell him to go sit or look around while I put the flowers in a vase of water. As I'm putting them into the vase I breath their beautiful sent in and sigh at how beautiful they smell and them put them in and put it on the middle of my table. And smile brightly as I go to where Toby's at.

As I go into my living room I see him looking around in awe and than say, "its not done yet but I'm almost there" he looks at me surprised and says, "well to me it already looks done, even though I sometimes don't pay attention to every detail I felt like I had to your apartment is beautiful, but no as much like you." He finishes the sentence looking at me, I blush at his comment and just smile appreciatively at him. He smiles back and say, "don't think I'm lying because I'm being dead serious this is all beautiful" I say, "well thank you for your compliments it means a lot." He nods and then I look at my watch and say, "if we don't want to be late we should get going." He nods and I get all my things and we head out to the amusement park.

**Aria's POV:**

As soon as I get out of the shower I keep singing to the song playing and just dance around until its done. I put on a over sized shirt on to get ready. I plug in my blow dryer and take out my brush. As I'm blow drying my hair I keep singing along to every song that comes on. When I'm finished blow drying my hair I brush my hair letting my natural curls down. When I'm done with my hair I get my makeup on and then go to my closet and try to look for something to wear.

Singing along to a song I choose a tank top that has an eagle but its in color of the american flag. And while I'm looking thru my closet I find some shorts that are perfect to go along with my shirt and then I get some navy blue converse on that match all of my outfit. When I put everything on I grab some money, my phone, and get some sunglasses. When i'm done I look at myself in the mirror and nod at myself at the outfit I put along. I keep singing along to the song and enter my living room and put my things on my table. As I look at the time I see that I still have some time before Ezra comes to pick me up.

I stop my music and go to my room and get 'To Kill A Mockingbird' from my nightstand. I go back to the couch and start to read it for maybe the 100th time I don't even know anymore. While I'm reading it I get lost in the story like every single time it never gets old. At some point a knock at the door gets me out of my little bubble. I go and open the door and find Ezra sporting a huge smile and he's holding beautiful flowers. I smile big and tell him to come in, during this he hands me the flowers and says, "I tried to look for the best flowers I could because you deserve the best." I blush and say, "well thank you Ezra, you really didn't have to do it." He shakes his head and says, "yes I did youre the most beautiful, amazing woman ever." I say thank you while I blush even more and tell him he could look around while I put the flowers in a vase.

When I put the flowers in the vase I smell the beautiful send and smile at how beautiful they are. I put them near the window so it could get sunlight and I go to where Ezra's at. I see him looking at some of my photographed and books, he looks like he's in his own world so I leave him some minutes. Then I say, "do you like them" he looks over at me with a smile and says, "the books are some of my favorites I must say you have wonderful taste, and the photographs wow" he takes a moment and then continues saying, "their unbelievably beautiful, you capture all of its beauty." I smile even bigger and say, "well thank you that means a lot to me I try my best." He sits by me on the couch and says, "well it is the best so you should be proud its amazing." I smile and take a look at my clock and say, "well we should get going or we are going to be late, and we should continue this talk another time I really enjoyed it." He nods and we leave my apartment to the amusement park to meet the others.

**To be continued, the next chapter for sure is the date sorry again for taking so long on updating. Please review it means a lot and keeps me going and thanks to everyone reading this it means a lot.**


End file.
